Project Summary/Abstract: Pathology The Pathology Shared Resource (PSR), a designated Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) Shared Resource facility, was created to provide NCCC investigators access to the latest technologies for biobanking and biomarker testing in a CLIA-licensed, CAP-accredited laboratory environment. The CLIA/CAP standards are essential to the support of clinical trials, biomarker discovery studies, and the transition of research findings to clinical testing. The PSR is housed under the umbrella of the laboratory for Clinical Genomics and Advanced Technology (CGAT) in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine. Major PSR services span histology, genomics, cell therapy, and the institutional biorepository. Since the last review, the Shared Resource has moved into 10,000 sf of new space in the Williamson Translational Research Building. The lab acquired an Ion Torrent Chef-55 system to support its role as a central reference lab for both the adult and pediatric NCI MATCH trials. Next generation sequencing services now include a 50-gene cancer hotspot panel, a 50-gene solid tumor fusion gene panel, and a 54-gene myeloid panel, resulting in a somatic mutation database of more than 4,000 patient tumors now available for investigator-initiated data mining. For the Adult MATCH trial, the laboratory has sequenced 280 samples, and for the Pediatric MATCH trial we have sequenced 292 samples to date. The PSR has established a somatic mutation database for routinely tested human cancers that includes glioma, triple negative breast cancer, non-small cell lung cancer, metastatic colorectal cancer, metastatic melanoma, gastrointestinal stromal tumor, sarcoma, and acute myeloid leukemia. These data have resulted in numerous multidisciplinary publications evaluating mutation profiles within and across tumor types. Institutional biorepository samples are annotated in eSample, a module of Velos which is supported by the NCCC and has connectivity with the clinical trial program eResearch, also a module in Velos. I2B2 connectivity will facilitate the design of targeted therapies in personalized medicine. Since 2014, PSR has provided over 20,000 units of service to 60 current NCCC Members across all four Programs. Funded NCCC Members since 2015 have represented 77% (49) of Total Users, and we are requesting only 38% of the Total PSR budget from CCSG support. Additional multiplex IHC assays, immunofluorescence and expanded gene mutation panels are being developed to further support more advanced investigator-driven applications. In addition, the laboratory continues to develop cell-free DNA assays and expand the institutional biorepository with implementation of the BC Platform specimen/data warehousing software that will allow investigators portal access to Independent Bill Review (IBR) specimens curated with clinical and genomic data.